


This Was My Last Stand

by rodenn



Series: drabbles [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2990855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodenn/pseuds/rodenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She sat in the corner and brought the shiny blade up to her creamy, smooth, pale skin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was My Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I wrote the poem in this fic a very long time ago.  
> It's not the best, but also not the worst?

_It pains my heart to realize_

_That you were truly never mine._

He had done it again. He had broken her heart. He watched as she ran away, not showing the tears falling from her face. She ran, ran away from the pain he causes, the heartbreaks, the tears that keep her up at night. She ran away from everything.

_Even in the silence, you wouldn’t hear my cries_   
_Not caring about me was just a sign._

The beautiful bluette’s hair was a mess. Her body was shaking. Her heart was racing. She cried as she stood on the sidewalk all alone. She wondered why she ever turned to Kiba. That’s when she remembered, it was right after her Naruto and Sakura got together, she was so heartbroken she ran to the only person who would understand, the one in the same situation as her.

_It pains me to realize_

_That it was all just a lie._

He was the sweetest gentlemen she had ever met, but of course he screwed that up. She knew that she should just get over it, but she just couldn’t. She had loved Kiba with all her heart, but he just went and cheated on her, and cheated on her, and cheated, it just never ended. It was a slap in the face to her, to her loyalty, but today it will end. It will all end.

_Now you have lost me_

_I will never return_

She would miss her friends, to whom she all grew close with. She knew they would never forgive her for ending this. She also knew that they wouldn’t truly understand why she did it. She looked at her surroundings and noticed she was in a park. She needed to get to her flat quickly. She needed to end this soon.

_When this is over_

_You will only mourn_

She walked to the roof with a knife in hand, her note in the other. Nobody would find her up here. She knew she was being selfish, but she couldn’t help it. Her life ended when her happiness did and that was long gone. She sat in the corner and brought the shiny blade up to her creamy, smooth, pale skin. Sliding downwards as the warm liquid oozed from the deep wound.

_This was my last stand_

_This is where it all had to end_

Hyūga Hinata was officially gone from the world that night and it’s all because Inuzuka Kiba had some cheap fucks with some bar sluts.


End file.
